


Harry Styles de Sparte

by obeyxlarry



Series: always in my heart - recueil de one-shot [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bottom Louis, Feminisation, Guerre, Harry vient de Sparte, Louis est un peu traité comme une fille, Louis vient dAthene, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Top Harry, Tu les verra pas faire lamour dans le fond ;), Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeyxlarry/pseuds/obeyxlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dès sa tendre enfance qui en fait n'avait rien de tendre, il avait su prouver qu'il était un grand guerrier qui irait loin. Il fut envoyé dans une caserne où il apprit la gymnastique, l'athlétisme et l'art de la musique. Il reçu un rigoureux entraînement militaire et monta très rapidement les échelons de l'armée spartiate, ce qui lui permit de s'établir dans une belle demeure et d'avoir une belle somme d'argent dans les poches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Styles de Sparte

**Author's Note:**

> (Avertissement : mpreg (un garçon va avoir un bébé) - violence - féminisation - inexactitude historique héhé)

 

Le grand Harry Styles de Sparte, ses conquêtes furent partagées dans toute la Grèce. Personne n’ignore son nom. Plus personne n’essaie de lui résister à lui et son armée. Harry Styles était un Éphore, il formait le gouvernement de Sparte avec 4 autres élues. Il était sans conteste le plus populaire, celui qui prenait les décisions et qui serait capable de mener l’armée spartiate à la victoire.

 

Dès sa tendre enfance, qui en fait n’avait rien de tendre, il avait su prouver être un grand guerrier qui irait loin. Il fut envoyé dans une caserne où il apprit la gymnastique, l’athlétisme et l’art de la musique. Il reçu un rigoureux entrainement militaire et monta très rapidement les échelons de l’armée spartiate, ce qui lui permit de s’établir dans une belle demeure et d’avoir une belle somme d’argent dans les poches.

 

Après plusieurs discussions avec les autres Éphores, ce petit groupe qui prenait la majeure partie des décisions, ils passèrent au vote et décidèrent d’attaquer Athènes, leur principale ville ennemie depuis bien longtemps, avec qui un problème était à régler. Le périple commença ainsi. L’armée marcha durant des semaines jusqu’à Athènes. Ils conquirent quelques villes sur leur passage, mais l’armée savait qu’ils devaient garder leur force, leurs équipements et leurs hommes pour leur arrivée à Athènes.

 

♘

 

Ils établirent le campement sur les limites de la ville et décidèrent de se reposer afin de préparer un plan d’attaque. Durant la soirée, pendant que tous prenaient le repas, un messager arriva au campement.

 

\- Que nous veux-tu? demanda Liam, un confrère Éphore de Harry.

\- Je suis le messager du roi d’Athènes, il veut parler à Éphore Harry, répondit le messager.

\- Est-ce une ruse? demanda Harry.

\- Non, notre roi veut passer un accord avec Éphore Harry pour éviter une guerre majeure.

\- Nous arrivons d’un voyage d’une durée de sept jours et tu veux nous faire repartir sans guerre? Nos hommes veulent se battre, ils sont prêts. Est-ce parce que vous avez peur? s’énerva Liam.

 

Harry leva le bras pour que Liam cesse de s’emporter afin de pouvoir écouter ce que le messager avait à dire.

 

\- Parle, messager. Quand veut-il me parler? dit Harry.

\- Il voudrait vous voir à l’instant.

\- Retire toi, messager. Je souhaite parler avec mes confrères.

 

Le messager recula et se retourna. Harry regarda ses confrères Éphores.

 

\- Devrais-je y aller?

\- Cela pourrait être une trappe, dit Niall.

\- Nous devrions écouter ce qu’il veut nous dire. Peut-être pourrons-nous ainsi sauver un ou deux de nos guerriers.

 

Les cinq hommes ricanèrent. Harry rappela le messager et lui dit qu’il acceptait de le suivre jusqu’à son roi, mais qu’il allait emmener avec lui deux de ses guerriers comme protection, au cas où ce serait une ruse.

 

♘

 

Harry discuta avec le roi d’Athènes durant toute la nuit. Ils partagèrent de la viande, du vin pur et des fruits frais. Puis, ce fut le temps de retourner au camp des Spartiates. Harry se leva et salua le roi avant de sortir du palais.

 

Il marchait dans la ville quand soudain, il fut projeté au sol. Ses deux gardes réagirent rapidement et l’aidèrent à se remettre debout. Quand celui-ci fut relevé, il vit que deux hommes approchaient vers le garçon qui l’avait fait tombé. Rapidement, Harry les reconnus : ils étaient dans la garde du roi.

 

\- Nous allons t’apprendre à ne plus t’enfuir, dit l’un des gardes Athéniens. Tu ne voudras plus quitter le palais suite à cette correction.

 

Harry regarda la personne que ces gardes retenaient et fut aveuglé par sa beauté. Il portait une toge complètement blanche et ses cheveux bruns étaient arrangés en frange qui tombait devant ses yeux.

 

\- Que faites-vous? demanda Harry.

\- C’est la deuxième fois qu’il tente de s’enfuir du palais. Nous devons le ramener et l’enfermer.

\- L’enfermer?

\- Oui, le garçon doit rester pur et ne pas porter de marques. Le fouet est donc interdit. Il doit rester pur pour le roi.

 

Harry se retourna vers le garçon et lui demanda :

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Louis, répondit le jeune garçon, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Regarde moi quand tu me parles. Montre-moi du respect.

\- Louis, répondit-il avec un peu plus de fermeté, même si le stress était encore visible dans sa voix.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry souhaita se perdre dans l’iris bleu de Louis. Personne ne dit un mot jusqu’à ce qu’un des gardes parle.

 

\- Nous devons ramener ce garçon au palais, il n’est pas autorisé à sortir.

\- Non, je le garde avec moi, annonça Harry.

\- Ce garçon appartient au roi d’Athènes, il ne part avec personne, rétorqua le même garde.

\- Je suis Harry Styles, Éphore de Sparte. Il repart avec moi et si le roi veut des représailles alors qu’il vienne me trouver et on passera au corps à corps. Si aucun de vous ne me laisse passer avec ce jeune homme et mes gardes, nous devrons vous tuer.

 

Le premier garde allait se retourner quand le deuxième, celui qui insistait pour repartir avec Louis, dégaina son épée et chargea vers Harry. Cependant, celui-ci était plus rapide et trancha rapidement la gorge de ce garde. L’autre garde ne se fit pas prier et reparti au palais. Vite fait, bien fait!

 

\- Allons-y, dit Harry avec fermeté.

 

Ils marchèrent jusqu’au campement sans faire d’autres rencontres déplaisantes. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry vit que Zayn, Liam, Niall et Hadrien, les quatre autres Éphores, attendait toujours près du feu. Ils se levèrent pour aller saluer le retour de leur condisciple et arquèrent leurs sourcils devant l’addition au petit groupe. Harry fit un mouvement signifiant qu’il allait leur expliquer ce qui se passait plus tard. Les quatre hommes leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent chacun de leur côté en direction de leur tente respective. Harry se tourna vers les deux gardes et leur dit :

« Je veux que vous montiez une tente au côté de la mienne, pour loger le garçon. Assurer vous qu’il dort confortablement et qu’il mange bien. Après avoir monté le camp, vous irez vous couchez et demandez à deux autres gardes de vous remplacer pour le reste de la nuit. Merci pour votre aide de ce soir. »

 

Harry posa ensuite les yeux vers Louis et lui dit :

 

« Louis, je te donne une demeure, de la nourriture à volonté et de la protection. Si tu essayes de t’enfuir, tu n’auras pas de nouvelle chance. Est-ce clair? »

 

Il ne laissa pas à Louis le temps de répondre. Il se retourna et rentra dans sa tente pour aller dormir.

 

♘

 

La guerre commença et des marées de sang furent versées des deux côtés jusqu’à ce qu’Athènes finisse par demander grâce. Les cinq Éphores décidèrent d’épargner ce qu’il restait en force militaire et de repartir.

 

Harry n’eu pas le temps de visiter Louis durant la guerre et ne repensa à lui que lorsqu’il fut le temps de défaire le campement pour s’en aller.

Il se rendit à la tente de Louis et demanda aux gardes de lui faire un rapport. Ceux-ci expliquèrent que Louis n’avait pas tenté de s’évader, qu’il mangeait et qu’il y avait maintenant un peu plus de gras autour des os de celui-ci. Les soldats expliquèrent aussi qu’ils s’étaient organisés un système de rotation avec deux autres paires de gardes pour que celui-ci ne soit jamais tout seul et que Louis était amené à une rivière proche deux fois par semaine afin de se laver.

 

Harry fut satisfait d’entendre ces mots. Il rentra dans la tente et se dirigea vers le lit où Louis était couché pour le réveiller. Il le regarda durant un moment, puis passa sa main dans la frange de celui-ci. Louis se rapprochait de la main de Harry et après un certain moment, Louis ouvrit ses yeux et fixa Harry durant un moment jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que c’était Harry qui était dans sa tente et se recule en le regardant avec peur.

 

\- Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, je ne veux que ton bien _agápê_.

\- Pourquoi moi? demanda Louis.

\- Tu es spécial Louis, très spécial.

 

Louis rougit et se releva pour s’assoir sur le lit. Ce n’est seulement lorsque celui-ci remonta sa couverture autour de sa taille qu’Harry remarqua qu’il ne portait rien sous celle-ci. Un petit sourire en coin illumina le visage de l’Éphore.

 

\- Remets cette toge. Pour le reste du voyage, je te passerai l’une des miennes pour changer un peu.

\- Nous retournons à Sparte à pied? demanda Louis.

\- Les guerriers, oui. Nous, nous repartons en cheval. Tu monteras avec moi.

\- D’accord.

\- Quand nous serons à Sparte, nous irons t’acheter de nouvelles toges. Un ange comme toi devrait être drapé du tissu le plus soyeux d’entre tous.

\- Merci _hum_...

\- Harry, appelles-moi Harry.

 

Harry sortit de la tente et alla vérifier avec le reste des chefs de la troupe si tout était en ordre. Ceux-ci lui expliquèrent que dans quelques heures, ils pourraient quitter en direction de leur ville qui leur manquait tant.

 

Quand Louis sortit de sa tente, celle-ci fut envoyée pour être défaite et Harry fit sortir l’ottoman qui avait été installé dans la tente de Louis et s’assit dessus. Il fit ensuite coucher le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sur le siège et lui fit accoter sa tête sur ses cuisses. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Louis jusqu’à ce qu’on lui annonce qu’il était temps de partir. Il se leva avec Louis qui dormait dans ses bras, le passa à un autre soldat le temps qu’il monte son cheval et reprit Louis avec lui pour commencer le long périple que serait le voyage entre Athènes et Sparte.

 

♘

 

Durant le long voyage de plusieurs semaines, Harry porta Louis sur son cheval avec lui. Il ne le laissa pas partir et Louis en était reconnaissant. Les soldats spartes n’étaient pas les hommes les plus polis de ce monde et adoraient rire de l’homme à la petite figure qui avait réussi à plaire à leur chef.

 

Louis avait commencé à sortir de sa coquille et était de moins en moins gêné quand Harry le complimentait. Néanmoins, ses joues tournaient rouges à chaque fois que le grand brun aux cheveux frisés l’appelait _agápê_. Il n’était pas habitué à être le centre de l’attention de quelqu’un et encore moins d’être compliqué. Il avait été élevé dans l’idée qu’il n’allait être utilisé que pour le sexe.

 

Harry réalisa qu’il adorait la compagnie du jeune homme et qu’il était ce qu’il avait cherché toute sa vie. Les mariages chez les Spartiates n’avaient rien de romantique. Les hommes se rendaient dans une chambre où leur femme se trouvait pour les baiser et retournait ensuite dans la caserne pour dormir et refaire ceci quand bon leur plaisait.

Le bouclé, lui, voulait traiter Louis comme il se devait. Il avait de la chance de ne pas habiter dans une caserne avec les autres hommes et d’avoir sa propre maison. Il avait décidé qu’il allait rester fidèle à Louis et n’allait jamais l’abandonner. Il était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu’à ce que Louis décide de parler.

 

\- Arrivons-nous à Sparte bientôt?

\- Oui, _agápê_. Dans quelques heures tout au plus.

\- Qu’allons-nous faire en arrivant dans votre ville?

\- Nous irons voir notre roi pour lui faire un compte rendu de cette guerre et tu vas m’accompagner. Ensuite, je vais te présenter ta nouvelle demeure.

 

Louis devint silencieux, contemplant mentalement ce que sa vie allait devenir. Est-ce qu’Harry allait l’ignorer, l’utiliser seulement quand il voulait baiser quelqu’un? Était-il une sorte d’esclave pour lui? Louis venait d’être sauvé de toutes ces choses et il ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans. Il s’accrocha encore plus aux mains de Harry qui tenait les brides du cheval.

 

♘

 

Tout s’était bien déroulé lors de la rencontre avec le roi. Par contre, Louis s’était accroché à Harry durant tout le temps et le roi avait mentionné qu’il aimerait bien pouvoir profiter de Louis lui aussi, poussant Louis à s’accrocher encore plus au corps de Harry. L’Éphore devint rouge de colère et quitta immédiatement le palais. Durant la soirée, il promis à Louis que jamais quelqu’un d’autre allait pouvoir profiter de lui.

Louis s’était bien habitué à Sparte. Il s’entendait bien avec les Hilotes qui travaillaient au domaine de Harry. Louis avait appris que celui-ci était de haut rang dans la société. Il était Éphore et c’est lui, ainsi que quatre autres personnes, qui dirigeaient la ville. Le roi avait un peu de pouvoir, mais beaucoup moins qu’Harry et ses confrères.

Le matin, Harry réveillait Louis et ils allaient manger de la purée de grain. Harry l’embrassait soit sur la joue, soit sur le front et partait à la caserne pour aller instruire des apprentis et donner des leçons de combat. Louis, pour sa part, restait dans la maison et s’adonnait à des activités variées. Une Hilote lui apprenait depuis quelques jours à tisser des toges. Ensuite, Harry revenait dans la demeure pour un court diner où ils mangeaient une galette de pain accompagné de fruits. Lorsque leur repas était terminé, Harry repartait à l’Assemblée du Citoyen pour entendre les problèmes des habitants de Sparte et les aider à trouver des solutions. Quand il revenait, Louis lui donnait son souper qu’il avait prit le temps de cuisiner pour lui et le couvrait de baiser et de câlin pour le calmer après ces assemblées pleines de rebondissement.

 

Louis n’avait pas le droit d’aller aux assemblés, car même s’il était un homme, il n’avait pas fait son service militaire et ne le ferait probablement jamais. De plus, il n’avait pas encore 20 ans. Harry, lui, y allait pour soumettre les lois qui avaient été voté précédemment avec les autres Éphores. Ces assemblées pouvaient causer bien des problèmes et ne faisaient que tester la patience d’Harry. Cependant, depuis que Louis faisait partie de sa vie, il se calmait plus rapidement suite à ces assemblées et ne ressentait plus de besoin d’exploser sur l’un de ses esclaves quand la frustration devenait trop grande.

 

Un soir, au souper, après que Louis ait déposé des morceaux de figues séchées dans la bouche de Harry, celui-ci demanda à Louis :

 

\- Voudrais-tu m’accompagner à la caserne demain? Tu m’as mentionné, il y a quelque temps, que tu voulais savoir ce qui arrive à l’éducation de nos enfants. Nous irons ensuite faire un sacrifice au temple d’Athéna pour la remercier d’avoir été près de nous en temps de guerre.

\- J’adorerais t’accompagner, mais vais-je créer un problème?

\- Non, personne n’oserait faire de commentaires devant moi. Tu ne quitteras pas mes bras, tu es en toute sécurité.

 

Louis sourit et embrassa Harry sur les lèves. Ils avaient commencé à s’embrasser ainsi depuis quelques jours déjà et depuis ce temps, ils ne pouvaient pas s’arrêter. Louis était comme une drogue pour Harry et il ne pouvait s’en passer.

 

♘

 

Le lendemain, Harry et Louis se rendirent à la caserne pour assister à l’entrainement de lutte du matin. Harry s’assit dans le siège et Louis, sur ses cuisses compte tenu le fait qu’il était un peu intimidé par tous les hommes de la caserne qui le regardait comme s’ils voulaient tous le dévorer.

 

Les combats commencèrent. Harry adorait ces combats. Ils riaient, encourageaient les combattants et donnaient des conseils aux futurs soldats. Louis, lui, regardait le combat avec un certain dédain et se cachait le visage quand un coup trop fort avait lieu. Harry resserrait ses bras autour des hanches de Louis quand celui-ci se cachait le visage. Il savait que Louis n’allait pas aimer ce combat, mais il voulait parader Louis. Leur montrer qu’il lui appartenait et qu’un jour, il jurerait son amour devant Héra, la déesse du mariage. De plus, il voulait lui donner pleins d’enfants pour que Louis s’en occupe et pour qu’ils grandissent et deviennent quelqu’un de grand comme lui.

 

\- Un combat, ça vous dit, Harry? demanda un homme qui venait juste de gagner un autre combat.

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous détruire, Kostas, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, ce qui provoqua un rire général dans la foule.

\- Mais non, Harry. Nous ne voulons pas montrer à la petite putain sur vos cuisses comment vous êtes faible.

 

Harry arrêta de rire et lança un regard noir à Kostas. Louis, lui, se cachait le visage dans le cou du jeune bouclé.

 

\- Ne traites plus jamais mon Louis de putain. Je compte le marier un jour et tu devras le respecter. Si tu veux tant me combattre, allons-y. Que l’on m’emmène mon armure!

 

Un Hilote apporta à Harry son protège torse, ses protèges tibias, son casque, son épée et son bouclier. Harry se leva avec Louis dans ses bras et le reposa sur son siège. Il embrassa Louis et fit signe à l’esclave de l’aider à revêtir son armure. Ensuite, il se plaça dans le cercle.

 

\- La putain va nous arbitrer, n’est-ce pas? dit Kostas.

 

Louis regarda Harry et se mit sur le côté du cercle. Il leva le bras lentement, regarda Harry, puis Kosta et il rabaissa son bras pour lançer le signal de départ. Harry chargea sur Kostas, qui était prêt pour contrer cette attaque et répliquer. Kostas essayea de sortir Harry, qui était en défensive, du cercle. Les coups d’épée fusaient de partout et les cris devenaient de plus en plus fort. Louis était assis dans son siège et se contentait de regarder, sincèrement effrayé qu’Harry perdre le combat.

 

Harry avait chaud. Kostas était constant et ne semblait pas prêt à arrêter. Il donnait coup sur coup. Harry fit deux feintes du côté gauche pour que celui-ci baisse sa garde de ce côté et ensuite, il donna un dernier coup d’épée, faisant tomber Kostas sur le sol pendant que la foule criait devant la victoire de Harry. Louis se jeta dans ses bras. Il enleva son casque et embrassa Louis avec tout ce qu’il avait. C’est à ce moment que Harry décida de sceller son amour avec Louis pour l’éternité.

 

♘

 

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n’ai pas le droit de voir Harry, dit Louis.

\- C’est la coutume. Maitre Styles ne doit pas te voir avant l’arrivée au Temple. Tu es tellement chanceux de vivre un mariage comme celui-ci! Réjouis toi plutôt que de faire le marabout.

 

Harry avait voulu les marier dans l’ordre au lieu de tout simplement décider que voilà, ils étaient mariés et d’ensuite se baiser. Leur mariage aurait lieu dans le temple d’Héra, la déesse du mariage, et un prêtre allait sceller leur amour. Ensuite, ils iraient faire une offrande à Ilithyie qui, avec Héra, est la déesse de la fertilité, pour souhaiter un enfant fort et en santé.

 

Les femmes esclaves du domaine de Harry réveillèrent Louis et le lavèrent, lui mirent une belle toge blanche avec des touches d’or puis elles lui mirent une couronne de fleurs blanches dans les cheveux. Ensuite, on l’emmena au temple de Héra où Harry l’attendait dans sa tenue de guerrier, parfaitement lavé. Harry sourit quand il vit rentrer Louis dans le temple accompagné d’un autre prêtre. La cérémonie put enfin commencer.

 

Le mariage se déroula parfaitement. Louis avait eu en permanence les joues rosées et Harry avait un sourire si grand qu’on pouvait voir les fossettes qui se dessinaient dans ses joues, donnant profondément gout à Louis de l’embrasser. Les quatre autres Éphores assistèrent à la cérémonie et les accompagnèrent pour aller donner des offrandes à Ilithyie. Ensuite, Harry et Louis se rendirent dans leur domaine qui avait été libéré de ses esclaves pour la journée. Ils consumèrent alors leur mariage.

 

♘

 

Louis était malade depuis quelques temps. Il savait ce qui arrivait à son corps, mais il avait besoin d’une confirmation. Harry avait eu quelques problèmes avec les Périèques qui vivaient dans la vallée et Louis ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir pour le décevoir s’il n’allait pas de bébé. Une journée, il fit venir un docteur dans leur domaine pendant qu’Harry était à l’Assemblée des Citoyens. Le docteur lui fit boire des mélanges d’herbes et consulta l’Oracle pour savoir si Louis allait vraiment avoir un enfant. Le résultat fut positif et Louis déborda de joie. Pour le reste de la journée, personne ne réussit à lui enlever le sourire qui pendait à ses lèvres.

 

Quand Harry arriva, Louis insista pour qu’ils mangent après le couché du soleil et qu’ils aillent donner des offrandes au temple de Ilithyie.

 

\- Pourquoi devons-nous aller donner des offrandes maintenant?

\- Nous devons remercier la déesse d’avoir été si clémente avec nous et de nous supporter durant la grossesse.

\- Nous supporter durant la grossesse? s’exclama Harry.

\- Oui, le docteur m’a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Je vais porter ton enfant, Harry. Notre enfant.

Harry, débordant de joie sourit et embrassa amoureusement Louis. Ils pressèrent le pas pour se rendre jusqu’au temple. Ils donnèrent leurs offrandes, remercièrent la déesse pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour eux et ensuite, se rendirent à la maison pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, le ventre de Louis avait prit de la rondeur et il allait assister à sa première syssite qui, en plus, coïncidait avec la punition annuelle des Hilotes. Durant ce souper, on leur rappelait leur place dans la société. Louis ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre, mais il avait peur de ce à quoi il allait assister ce soir.

Harry et Louis marchaient dans les rues de Sparte pour se rendre à la place publique. Depuis qu’il avait marié le beau bouclé, les gens inclinait la tête quand il passait devant eux et lui montrait plus de respect. Harry se tenait à côté de Louis une main protectrice sur son ventre et il souriait. Il adorait cette petite bosse qui lui rappelait qu’il allait être un père dans quelque temps. Il savait que Louis serait aussi la meilleure mère pour cet enfant. Il allait l’aimer, le choyer et bien s’en occuper.

 

Arrivé à la place publique, Louis observa comment tout était arrangé. Dans le milieu de la place, il y avait un grand feu. En face du feu, il y avait une grande table disposée en demi-cercle. Harry alla payer leurs passes pour aller s’assoir et ils se dirigèrent au milieu de la table où Harry s’assit. Louis prit le siège à côté de lui et regarda autour de lui. Liam, Zayn, Niall et Hadrien, les quatre autres Éphores avec qui Harry dirigeait la société étaient chacun de leur côté. Louis s’entendait bien avec les quatre hommes. Ces derniers visitaient souvent leur domaine pour des soupers ou des conversations sur la philosophie, les mathématiques ou encore la situation politique et militaire du pays.

 

Les festivités commencèrent. Le vin coulait à flot, la nourriture était délicieuse. Louis adorait les conversations qui se déroulaient et adorait assister au combat entre les soldats apprentis. Depuis qu’il avait assisté au combat de Harry, il avait appris à apprécier ces combats et à se divertir de ceux-ci. À un certain moment, des Hilotes arrivèrent devant le feu.

 

\- Harry, que font-ils? demanda Louis.

\- Ils les préparent.

\- À quoi?

\- Ils vont les saouler, les faire danser et ensuite les fouetter, dit Harry tout en continuant de regarder ce qui se passait devant eux.

\- Pourquoi ils font ça?

\- Pour leur rappeler leur place dans la société, on leur laisse des champs, des maisons, mais ils restent des esclaves, dit Niall qui écoutait leur conversation.

 

Louis se retourna vers Harry qui regardait le spectacle en buvant dans sa coupe de vin. Les Hilotes avaient commencés à danser. Ils dansèrent jusqu’à ce que deux soldats arrivent avec des fouets dans les mains et commencent à les fouetter. En voyant ce spectacle, Louis commença à avoir des nausées.

 

\- Harry, dit-il.

 

Harry se tourna vers Louis et vit l’allure de celui-ci. Sa peau était d’une blancheur inquiétante et il avait la main plaquée sur la bouche. Harry se leva et prit Louis avec lui pour l’emmener dans un coin éloigné de la foule, où celui-ci commença à vomir ce qu’il avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Harry décida donc que leur soirée était terminée. Il alla s’excuser à ses confrères et il retourna avec Louis. Ils retournèrent dans leur demeure où ils s’endormirent paisiblement.

 

♘

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Louis était prêt à faire sortir ce bébé de son corps. Son ventre était devenu proéminent, ses chevilles étaient enflées, il ne pouvait plus marcher et était enchainé à son lit. Après une visite du docteur, celui-ci leur dit qu’emmener Louis se promener pourrait peut-être faire avancer le processus de labeur. Harry décida donc de l’amener collecter les taxes chez ses esclaves.

 

Ils marchèrent durant quelques temps jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au champ. Rendu là-bas, Harry passa de maison en maison avec un autre homme qui lui recensait toutes les taxes recueillies et qui n’avait pas l’argent. Louis marchait un peu en retrait et s’arrêta quand il croisa un poney devant une maison. Il commença à passer sa main dans sa crinière et à lui parler comme on parle à un bébé. Il le regarda jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un cri poussé par une femme. Il se retourna et vit une femme qui courait vers lui avec une roche à la main.

 

La femme fit tombé Louis sur son dos et se pencha par dessus lui. Elle criait et finit par lever sa main qui portait la roche et la leva par dessus sa tête. Elle se donnait un élan quand une main lui attrapa le poignet et l’éloigna de Louis, qui était paralysé de peur. Il aperçu Harry qui avait retiré la femme qui se retourna la main pour lui mettre une claque sur le visage et ainsi la mettre à terre. Il ordonna à des gardes qui avaient approchés de l’emmener et il se tourna vers Louis.

 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien _agápê_? demanda Harry

\- Tout va…

 

Il lâcha un cri en s’agrippant le ventre. Harry le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l’amena à sa demeure où il ordonna à une femme de lui amener une sage-femme. Arrivés à la villa, il emmena Louis dans leur chambre et le déposa sur le lit.

 

\- Harry! J’ai mal, s’il-te-plait… Le bébé, gémit Louis.

\- Tout va bien aller _agápê._ Il va bien aller, répondit Harry.

 

La sage-femme arriva quelques minutes après et ordonna à la femme qui l’avait emmené de lui apporter un bol d’eau tiède et des langes. Elle poussa Harry hors de la chambre et malgré plusieurs réticences, il sortit.

 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qui allait arriver et ce qui se passait présentement. Il ne pouvait rien faire mis appart écouter les cris agonisant de son amour pendant que celui-ci lui permettait de vive la chose la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Il allait avoir un enfant avec celui qu’il aimait.

 

Durant plusieurs heures, on ne pouvait qu’entendre les cris de Louis. Lorsqu’ils cessèrent, Harry entendit les pleures d’un enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sage-femme sortit de la pièce et permit à Harry de rejoindre son mari. Il rentra et vit Louis sur le lit avec des coussins dans dos le pour l’élever un peu. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé enveloppé dans un lange.

 

\- Harry, viens voir ton fils.

 

Harry, qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, s’approcha de Louis. Dans ses bras, le petit garçon avait les yeux fermés. Quand Harry s’assit sur le lit, le bébé commença à geindre jusqu’à ce que Louis enlève la toge qu’il portait sur les épaules. Il approcha le bébé de son corps et celui-ci commença à boire le lait que lui offrait Louis.

 

Harry resta jusqu’à ce que son fils cesse de boire et s’endorme. Il prit ensuite le bébé des bras de Louis et le regarda durant un instant.

 

\- _Timótheos_ (Timothée), je veux l’appeler Timótheos, lui dit Louis.

 

Harry sourit en regardant Timótheos.

 

\- _Timótheos_ Styles, merci _agápê_ d’avoir porté notre enfant si vaillamment.

\- Merci à toi, dit Louis en fermant les yeux.

 

Harry regarda Louis, celui-ci devait être très fatigué après toutes ces heures. Il sortit de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras et alla le montrer à Zayn, Niall et Liam qui était arrivé il y avait peu de temps pour leur présenter son enfant.

 

♘

 

Cela faisait maintenant près de huit semaines que Louis et Harry avaient eu leur enfant. _Timótheos_ grandissait à vue d’œil. Ils attendaient présentement les anciens de Sparte qui devait venir examiner leur fils. Louis tenait son fils d’une poigne qu’il ne pensait même pas avoir. Il savait que les Spartiates n’étaient pas les personnes qui tenaient la famille comme valeur près de leur cœur. Quand un enfant était jugé trop faible, celui-ci était jeté dans un ravin où il mourrait dès qu’il touchait le sol. Comme Harry était un Éphore, la pression était sur leur enfant. Celui-ci devait être fort pour pouvoir devenir un grand soldat comme son père.

 

Les anciens arrivèrent et après avoir effectués les présentations, ils demandèrent à voir le petit garçon. Louis était déchiré. Il voulait cacher son fils, mais aussi montrer qu’il avait été capable de porter le fils héritier de la famille Styles.

 

Le plus vieux des anciens prit Timótheos dans ses bras et commença à l’examiner. Louis bénissait les Dieux de ne pas leur avoir donné un fils qui pleurait tout le temps. Il était très calme et bougeait ses petits bras et ses petites mains dans tous les sens. Il le passa ensuite à un autre ancien et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce que tous aient pris Timótheos dans leurs bras. Ils le redonnèrent à Louis qui le couvrit de baiser dès qu’il le reprit. Un silence s’installa par la suite.

 

\- Cet enfant deviendra un brave guerrier et sera destiné à de grandes choses.

 

Harry et Louis lâchèrent le souffle qu’ils avaient retenus. Les anciens restèrent pour le souper où ils mangèrent de la viande, des fruits frais et du fromage.

 

♘

 

6 ans plus tard…

 

\- _Patēr_ (Père) ! _Mamà_ (Maman) ! Réveillez-vous, on va à la caserne aujourd’hui.

 

Timótheos sautait devant Louis et Harry qui dormaient encore. Ceux-ci se réveillèrent et s’embrassèrent avant qu’Harry prenne _Timótheos_ dans ses bras. Harry avait promit à son fils de les amener à la caserne pour assister au combat auquel il allait prendre part aujourd’hui. Depuis que _Timótheos_ savait parler et marcher, celui-ci adorait voir les combats auxquels Harry participait. Louis n’était pas un très grand admirateur de ces combats, mais il avait apprit à les apprécier.

 

\- Après les combats, nous devons aller au temple de Héra, dit Louis à Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous y sommes allés le mois dernier.

 

Louis avait appris la semaine dernière que la Déesse lui avait laissé porter un autre enfant et le docteur qui avait consulté l’oracle lui avait prédit un autre garçon. Louis posa la main sur son ventre et Harry comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il l’embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre Timótheos dans ses bras et de l’embrasser à son tour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé laissez des kudos et des commentaires :) mon insta, twitter, wattpad, tumblr & skyrock (yadadi yadada) : @obeyxlarry
> 
> lire sur [skyrock](http://obeyxlarry.skyrock.com/3268498706-Harry-Styles-de-Sparte.html)


End file.
